


August 11, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos Howell's eyes widened when spiders fell on his head and he remembered ordering Supergirl to dust.
Kudos: 1





	August 11, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos Howell's eyes widened when spiders fell on his head and he remembered ordering Supergirl to dust earlier.

THE END


End file.
